


I Came I Saw I Lived ( Sherlock x reader)

by Lhylia_Homes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Please Don't Hate Me, Sociopathic Sherlock, Why Did I Write This?, Young Love, younglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhylia_Homes/pseuds/Lhylia_Homes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a girl helps out a young highly functioning? things you would never believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came I Saw I Lived ( Sherlock x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys yes

"I really don't like him."

My dad said his whole family a bunch of freaks."

"I like him" The girl said in the group of her friends the girl or [Y/N] had her [H/L] [H/C] hair in the style her mother put it up in. With her khaki, blue pants crinkly with her red uniform vest on loosely on her body.

"You've gotta be kidding me [Y/N]" Kyara frowned as she raised her tiny eyebrow.

"Him, are you sure [Y/N] but he's so mean to others!" Shainya yelled as she threw her arms in the air.

"Well we all don't get to know him" [Y/N] yelled while stomping her foot hard into the ground.

"So what's your point?" Kyara boomed.

"I mean maybe if we acknowledged him as a human being maybe he would be nice to us" [Y/N] began

" Right so he could say more of our secret to the world" Shaniya added

[Y/N] just glared at her friends. "that's not what I was about to say!" [Y/N] shouted at her to friends.

_'' **Freak** everyone called him a freak why? I know yes his intelligence but what else, how many people egos did burst to be called a freak? at our age? I can't believe it._

_"Maybe he said something about someone mother I mean that's low for anyone"_

_"Or maybe he's was so smart that he figured out someone's mother or father was having an affair with one of the teachers! "_

"What's that [Y/N]?" Shaniya wonder as to pointing to the kids.

As something caught the friends eyes, a group of kids gathering around in a circle and that doesn't mean game of  _"Ring a Ring o' Roses"_

"Looks likes freaks getting what he deserved" cheered Kyara

"He'd need his routine butt-kicked by most of the kids anyway why not Ryan?" Shaniya laughed as she put her hands to her hips.

[Y/N] scoffed at the two friends and ran to the crowd.

"Leave him alone now!" She screams the crowd silence. [Y/N] pushed around the crowd to see Sherlock in a ball on the center of the field yard. Ryan looked down at the young girl and then smirked "And Why would I?" She opens her mouth to speak when the sound of the 'I didn't see a thing teachers' walked by to tell them to break it up.

"Sherlock are you okay?" [Y/N] softly spoke.

"What does it look like" He spoke harshly more a statement than a question.

"You need to go to the nurse" [Y/N] assured

" _ **No**_ , I don't." Sherlock beamed as he began to walk away.

"You have cuts and scrapes on your legs and cheeks let me take you." She offered her hand to the curly haired boy and smiled.

He frowned and smacked her hand away from his reach.

"Why would you care" he huffed holding back tears.  "You don't know how hard it is to get pushed around and have no friends!" he shouted before trying to walk away.

"For someone who says no friends you're acting as I'm trying to poison your food, now let's go.

[Y/N] grabbed Sherlock's hand in attempted to bring him into the nurses office.

Let just say the quest was completed.

* * *

 

 ** _"Ah!"_** Sherlock hissed as the peroxide touched the infected area.

"Hold still it only will sting for a few more minutes," The nurse says putting a peroxide wiped on his wounds before stopping.

The nurse smiled and looked at [Y/N] "I'm glad you made a friend Sherlock"

Sherlock looked up confused then to you looking at a book called The Hobbit. " _she's not my friend."_  He thought before speaking to the nurse

"Why in the world would you say that-"

"You usually come here alone, it's nice to see someone has noticed to helped you out today"

"You sound like m-"

Your mother I know, I know" she small giggle escaped her throat She assisted the young boy off the examining table.

"You two should be getting back to class before I give you detention " she joked as she handed them a pass to class.

The young girl took the note as she jumped off the chair and followed the young boy out.

Sherlock stops moving as they hit the steps and turned to face [Y/N]

"Did you forget something?" [Y/N] asked, "Because I can go get I-

"No, no I just wanted to say thank You" Sherlock mummers rubbing the top of his shoulders

"It's nothing to it I just hate when they treat you like that," [Y/N] stated crossing her arms.

"I've seen I've heard but thank you **really** "

"Stop saying thank you I just trying to be your friend"

Sherlock looked up confused "y-you want be my friend?"

"Yes, I actually would Mr. Holmes if you'll try with me ." [Y/N] sighed still smiling.

Sherlock grabbed your hand "Then I accept your offer Ms.[L/N]" as he gave her peck on the cheek. Now it was [Y/N] turn to be surprised.

"Come on the teacher will give us extra work if we're late, she's not in a good mood today"

"Great A+ deducing skills Mr. Holmes I give you a Nobel peace prize if I could" [Y/N] smiled as he lead her to the classroom not letting their hand go into they reach the door.

before entering the classroom, [Y/N] stoped "Hey it will get better." [Y/N] says as she squeezed his hand tight.

"Promise?" Sherlock asks [Y/N] before walking in the class.

"I promise" [Y/N] whispered

_Maybe having one friend isn't bad at all._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing more but right now I'm at for this kinda at a rode block


End file.
